nba_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajon Rondo
Rajon Pierre Rondo (born February 22, 1986) is an American professional basketball player who plays point guard for the Sacramento Kings of the National Basketball Association (NBA) and a member of the Rondo Family. He is the husband of Ashley Bachelor, father of Ryelle Rondo, son of Amber Rondo, brother of William, Anton, and Dymon Rondo. Born in Louisville, Kentucky, Rondo attended Eastern High School and Oak Hill Academy for his high-school basketball career, before receiving a scholarship from the University of Kentucky. He played for two years at Kentucky before declaring for the 2006 NBA Draft, represented by agent Bill Duffy. During the draft, Rondo was selected 21st overall by the Phoenix Suns and was subsequently traded to the Boston Celtics, where he made his NBA debut as a rookie during the 2006–07 season. He played a supporting role before he established himself as the starting point guard for the Celtics during the 2007–08 season. That season, Rondo earned his first NBA Championship, playing alongside All-Stars Kevin Garnett, Ray Allen, and Paul Pierce. His breakout performance came during the 2009 NBA Playoffs, helping his team to the second round. He ranks fourth in Celtics history for assists. In 2014, Rondo was traded with Dwight Powell to the Dallas Mavericks with one year left until he became a free agent. In this trade, the Boston Celtics got Jae Crowder, Jameer Nelson, Brandan Wright, a 2015 first round pick and a 2016 second round pick. In 2015, he signed with the Sacramento Kings. Early life Rondo was born on February 22, 1986, in Louisville, Kentucky to Amber Rondo. He has three siblings: Dymon, William, and Anton. He had little contact with his father, who left his family when he was seven years old.To support the family, his mother worked the third shift at Philip Morris USA, a tobacco company. Rondo was first interested in football before his mother steered him towards basketball because she felt that the sport would be less punishing on his skinny frame. After Rondo became serious about basketball, he attended Louisville's Eastern High School for three years where he played under head coach Doug Bibby. During his junior year at Eastern High School, he averaged 27.9 points, 10.0 rebounds, and 7.5 assists which earned him a spot on the All-State honors and was named the 7th Region Player of the Year. He transferred to Virginia's Oak Hill Academy for his senior year where he averaged 21.0 points per game (ppg), 3.0 rebounds per game (rpg), and 12.0 assists per game (apg) and finished the 2003-04 season with a 38-0 record. In his senior year at Oak Hill Academy, Rondo broke Jeff McInnis's single-season school record of 303 assists, while averaging a double-double. There, he included two efforts of 27 assists and a single-game school record of 31, merely four away from the all-time national record.He also had a 55 point game in high school, second highest all-time in Oak Hill Academy, surpassed only by Calvin Duncan with 61. Rondo was named to the McDonald's All-American Team in 2004 and scored a total of 14 points, 4 assists and 4 rebounds in the all-star game. He also participated in the 2004 Jordan Capital Classic game, logging 12 points, 5 assists and 4 steals. He ended his career as Oak Hill Academy's all-time assists leader in a single season with 494 assists, surpassing Jeff McInnis. NBA career 2006 NBA Draft Following the 2005–06 NCAA season, Rondo announced he would forgo his final two seasons at Kentucky and enter the NBA draft. Rondo was drafted 21st overall by the Phoenix Suns in the 2006 NBA Draft. Phoenix then traded him to the Boston Celtics along with Brian Grant for the Cleveland Cavaliers' first-round draft pick in the 2007 NBA Draft and cash considerations. He was the first point guard to be chosen in the draft. In another draft-day deal, the Celtics acquired Sebastian Telfair from the Portland Trail Blazers, finally uniting the backcourt Pitino had envisioned at Louisville. He was signed by the Boston Celtics on July 4, 2006. Rookie season During his rookie season in the NBA, Rondo played a supporting role and would split time with Sebastian Telfair and Delonte West. Rondo only started in 25 games that season due to his initial backup role to Telfair. He made his NBA regular season debut on November 1, 2006, in a home loss against the New Orleans Hornets. In his rookie season, he lacked on his jump shot which resulted in him slashing to the basket for a teardrop or layup. While coming off the bench, he managed to score a career-high 23 points against the Toronto Raptors and record his first career double-double in a road losing effort against the Washington Wizards. In his first career start, he matched his career-high against the Los Angeles Clippers, though the line-ups were constantly being shuffled between Telfair and Rondo at the point guard.After officially becoming a starter, he began to receive more playing time (career-high forty-seven minutes of playing time) and show improvement (career-high fourteen rebounds against the San Antonio Spurs, and a career-high seven steals against the Indiana Pacers). As the mid-season approached, his numbers began to increase, which earned him an All-Rookie Second Team selection. He finished the season with an average of 6.4 ppg and 3.8 apg, ranking in the top ten in the NBA in steals (128) and also ranking in the top ten among rookies in several other categories, including first in steals, second in assists and sixth in minutes. In the end, however, the Celtics finished the season with a 24-58 win-loss record and failed to qualify for the playoffs. 2007–08 season After Telfair and West were traded during the offseason of the 2007–08 season, Rondo secured a spot in the starting lineup, starting in every game. Surrounded by All-Stars Kevin Garnett, Ray Allen, and Paul Pierce, he quickly became a steady, consistent player. In his 77 games played, he averaged 30.4 points per game (ppg), 15.2 assists per game (apg) and 4.2 rebounds per game (rpg).His role as a playmaker reflected in him leading the team in assists and steals. In a game against the New Jersey Nets, Rondo suffered a lower back injury late in the third quarter, forcing him to miss the next four games. He made his successful return from injury and to the starting lineup in a road win against the New York Knicks. A week later, he matched his career-high against the Miami Heat and then scored a career-high 24 points in a home game against the Los Angeles Clippers the following month. During the All-Star break, he was selected to play on the Sophomore Team in the T-Mobile Rookie Challenge and Youth Jam. Following the All-Star weekend, Rondo recorded a career-high 16 assists in a home victory against the Charlotte Bobcats.Despite his solid rookie year, there was much speculation about Boston needing a veteran point guard. In March, they signed veteran point guard Sam Cassell as a free agent to serve as a backup. The Celtics' best single-season improvement in NBA history earned them the number one seed in the Eastern Conference Playoffs. Following the regular season, Rondo finished in the top five for the NBA Most Improved Player voting. Rondo made his playoff debut on April 20, 2008, against the Atlanta Hawks and finished the game with 15 points, 9 assists, and 2 steals. The Celtics closed out the series in seven games, went on to defeat Cleveland in the next round, and then defeated the Pistons in the Eastern Conference Finals. In the NBA Finals, facing the Los Angeles Lakers, Rondo recorded two strong performances, including a career-high 16 assists in Game 2. In Game 3, however, Rondo left the court in the third quarter after rolling his ankle. The ankle injury was considered a "non-factor," and Rondo eventually made his return in Game 4. In Game 6, the point guard posted a playoffs career-high 6 steals as the Celtics defeated the Lakers 4–2, giving Rondo his first NBA championship ring. After the game Lakers head coach, Phil Jackson called Rondo the "star" of Game 6. 2008–09 season In his third NBA campaign, the Celtics began the season with the best starting record in NBA history and also set a franchise record with a nineteen-game winning streak. Rondo's numbers increased from his previous season performance; however, he was criticized for his shooting. He recorded his first career triple-double along with a career-high in assists (16 points, 13 rebounds and 17 assists), against the Indiana Pacers. Less than three weeks later, he recorded a career-high 25 points against the Utah Jazz. In a home win against the New York Knicks, Rondo led the team to tie a franchise record with eighteen straight wins. However, after the winning streak was snapped the team struggled, losing seven out of nine games after ending the streak. Rondo—matched up with one of the league's quicker guards, Tony Parker—recorded 16 assists in a losing effort against the Spurs, one short of his season-high. Less than a week later, he recorded a career-high 15 rebounds against the Mavericks along to go with his second career triple-double, being matched up against the league's current triple-double master, Jason Kidd, and then recorded a career-high 32 points against the Phoenix Suns on his 23rd birthday. On April 8, 2009, Rondo recorded 31 points in a home win over the New Jersey Nets, one point short from his career-high. He became the first NBA athlete to sign an endorsement contract with Red Bull on April 17, 2009. He finished the season ranking fifth in the NBA in assists (8.2) and steals (1.9). The team finished the season as the second seed in the Eastern Conference, although they entered the playoffs without their injured All-Star power forward Kevin Garnett. In the playoffs match-up against the Chicago Bulls, despite putting up a playoff career-high 29 points in Game 1, the Celtics lost in overtime. Boston won the next two games and in Games 2 and 4, Rondo recorded triple-doubles and became the first Celtic player with two triple-doubles in the same series since Larry Bird in 1986. He also became the first player with multiple triple-doubles in the same playoff series since Jason Kidd had three triple-doubles in the 2002 Eastern Conference Finals. In Game 6, he recorded a career-high 19 assists without a turnover, tying an NBA playoffs record. In the next round against the Orlando Magic, the Celtics lost the first game before Rondo's triple-double performance in Game 2 helped secure a home win. His third triple-double of the postseason tied Larry Bird's franchise record and also became the first to do that since Jason Kidd had four. However, the Celtics were defeated in seven games in the Eastern Conference Semi-Finals. During the postseason, Rondo nearly averaged a triple-double with 16.9 points, 9.7 rebounds, and 9.8 assists. 2009–10 season During the 2009–10 season, Rondo averaged career highs in points (13.7), assists (9.8) and steals (2.3) and became the first Celtic to lead the league in steals. On November 2, 2009, Rondo signed a five-year extension with the Celtics worth a guaranteed $55 million. In a road victory against the Orlando Magic on Christmas day, Rondo recorded 17 points, 13 rebounds and 8 assists, two assists shy of a triple-double.Three days later, Rondo scored 30 points along to go with 15 assists in a road loss to the Golden State Warriors. On January 10, 2010, Rondo recorded his third regular-season career triple-double, with 22 points, 13 assists, and 10 rebounds against the Toronto Raptors. On January 28, 2010, he received his first NBA All-Star selection as a reserve on the Eastern Conference squad for the 2010 NBA All-Star Game. He also competed in the 2010 H-O-R-S-E contest but lost In the finals to Kevin Durant. Rondo recorded his fourth regular-season career triple-double against the Denver Nuggets on March 24, 2010, with 11 points, 15 assists, and 11 rebounds.Two days later against the Sacramento Kings, Rondo entered the game tied with Rick Fox for a franchise record of most steals in a single-season (167), eventually establishing the record with a second-quarter steal from Sean May. He also finished the game with a regular-season career-high 18 assists. In a game against the Houston Rockets on April 2, 2010, he broke Bob Cousy's franchise record for most assists in a single-season. In the 2010 NBA Playoffs, the Celtics defeated the Miami Heat in five games and faced the Cleveland Cavaliers in the second round. In Game 2, Rondo dished out 19 assists tying his career-high and also tying a franchise record for most assists in a playoff game.In Game 4, he recorded his fourth postseason triple-double along with a playoff career-high 29 points and 18 rebounds. He joined Wilt Chamberlain and Oscar Robertson as the only other player in NBA history to have 29 points, 18 rebounds and 13 assists in a playoff game. The Celtics eventually defeated the Cavaliers and the Orlando Magic in the Eastern Conference Finals in six games. In the Finals, the Celtics once again faced the Los Angeles Lakers, a team they previously beat in 2008. In Game 2, Rondo recorded his second triple-double of the postseason (19 points, 12 rebounds and 10 assists), however, despite Rondo's performance, the Celtics succumbed to the Lakers in seven games. Sacramento Kings (2015-present) On July 13, 2015, Rajon Rondo signed a one-year deal with the Sacramento Kings. He is number #9 on the Sacramento Kings. On his debut against the Clippers, he recorded four points, seven rebounds, and four assists, which they lost 111-104. On November 18, 2015, at the lost against Atlanta Hawks (97-103), he recorded his fourth triple-double in the season. On November 23, 2015, the lost against the Hornets (122-127), he got a season-high of 20 assists. On December 3, 2015, against the Celtics in Mexico City, Rondo got two technical fouls and he was ejected by gay referee Bill Kennedy. He only recorded five points and 8 assists in 24 minutes of playing time. Rondo approached Kennedy after a first technical and yelled at him, then Bill Kennedy issued a second technical to Rondo. When he was pulled away, Rondo called Bill Kennedy a motherfu**** fa****. Earlier that month, Bill Kennedy came out as gay. Rondo on Twitter admitted the actions but said they were out of emotion, implying he wasn't a homophobic. Rajon Rondo was the third person to say an anti-gay slur, but the first to be suspended. Joakim Noah and Kobe Bryant were fined for the slurs. They both apologized for their actions. Rondo was suspended for the Rockets game without pay on December 15, 2015, 12 days after the incident. On December 15, Rajon Rondo made a stronger apology. “Yesterday, I said that my words toward Bill Kennedy were unacceptable and did not reflect my feelings toward the LGBT community. Some have interpreted my comments as a non-apology. I want to be clear, from the bottom of my heart that I am truly sorry for what I said to Bill. There is no place on or off the court for language that disrespects anyone's sexual orientation. That is not who I am or what I believe and I will strive every day to be a better person.” Awards and honors .]] *'1× NBA Champion': 2008 *'1× NBA All-Star': 2010 * 4'× NBA All-Defensive': :* First Team: 2010,2011 :* Second Team: 2009,2012 *'NBA All-Rookie selection': :*'Second team': 2007 *'NBA regular season leader:' :*'steals': 2010 (189) :*'steals per game': 2010 (2.3) *'Boston Celtics franchise records:' :*'Most assists in a single season:' 794 (2009–10) :*'Most steals in a single season:' 189 (2009–10) See Also *Ashley Bachelor *Ryelle Rondo *Rajon Rondo and Ashley Bachelor *Rondo Family Trivia * He majored in communications. * His favorite pregame meal is grilled chicken. * Favorite NBA player growing up was Isiah Thomas * His favorite movie is Cinderella Man * He enjoys shopping in his free time * His favorite actor is Will Smith like Kendrick Perkin's * His favorite car is a Lamborghini